crimeandbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
2010.12.27 Meeting Notes
Happy New Year everyone! Just wanted to wrap up the year with the last Crime & Beyond meeting follow-up. We had a great time and there was lots of good food, laughing and gift stealing. Kryss even brought me Oreos with double stuff to suck up (and boy did it work). We didn't disappoint in our qwest to get the goods and many gifts were snatched multiple times. I think there would have been more disappointment if we didn't see that. There wasn't bloodshed or anything, sigh, but much deviousness. Isn't that what the holidays are for? Oh wait, I just checked and that's "glad tidings and cheer," not "bloodshed and deviousness." I always get that mixed up. Oh well, there's always next year. To sum up the night, Roxane is now freezing her butt off on her couch as she reads the Pallbearers, but Kryss is warm and fuzzy at her place. For some unknown reason, Judy was allowed the keep her Dexter wall calendar, so her twisted mind has even more to think about each day. I was going to suggest she not keep it in a place where everyone can see it, but then it occurred to me that people who know us must know we're strange, so no one would even notice. I think Kryss needs a partner to use her indoor skydiving buy-one-get-one coupon, so if Jeff doesn't jump at it, I will. Oops, that pun wasn't intended. Jeff won the quiz, but I can't remember what his score was. Something amazingly high (he must study). Jeff also scored an IKEA gift certificate to furnish his place in the Lizbeth Salander style. Unfortunately it is in Kronors and must be used in Sweden, so he may have to miss a meeting for that. Bring back some Billy's Pan Pizza Jeff. Sharon, Dave, Kryss and Janice are going to play the lottery after their numbers all came up. You had to be there to understand that one, but it was freaky, trust me. I unofficially voted Janine best dressed for the holiday. She didn't disappoint with her hat and sweater and even had a reindeer basket to top it off. I took a few photos, so you'll be able to see Janine's digs. I will either send them to Jeff or ask him how to upload them to our Wiki sight. We do need to get the group shot from the cell phones we used after my camera batteries died. I think we scared the poor young library patron who took them for us when we all yelled "murder" instead of "cheese" for the photo. There were a couple of announcements for upcoming meetings. In May we will be reading Lisa Black's Trail of Blood and Lisa is going to call in during the meeting to talk to us on speaker phone. The book deals with an actual unsolved case involving the Torso Killer in Cleveland back in the 30s or 40s and she can give us some background on that and answer any questions we all have. When I asked her, she very excitedly responded to my email and put us on her calendar already. She's very nice and I think everyone will have fun talking to her. We had some volunteers for leading the meeting and bringing snacks. Here is the schedule I have, so if your name is down, please make sure I have it right: January: The Pallbearers by Stephen Cannell Judy will lead March: 61 Hours by Lee Child Surprise surprise, Kryss will lead Janine will bring snacks April: Dexter by Design by Jeff Lindsay Dave will lead AND brings snacks June: Sharp Objects by Gillian Flynn Joyce will bring snacks Hopefully I got that right. I will lead for the months no one signs up and bring cookies whenever we don't have another snack bringer. If anyone else is interested in leading, February is open for Caught by Harlan Coben and June is open, as Joyce is down for snacks only (Joyce, make sure I have that right). There's always a chance I had too much WINE at the party and messed it all up. Again, you had to be there to get that one. See what you miss when you don't come????? And most importantly, thank you all SOOOOO much for my gifts. I really appreciate the gift cards to all of my favorite places. It's almost like you know me or something. Barnes & Noble and Amazon are my favorite places to buy books, and Starbucks goes without saying. I love the bookmark too, and you won't be surprised to hear that I collect bookmarks, so it was greatly appreciated. I am going to bring the chocolate "wine" bottle to the Monday meeting so we can all pass it around and get a piece. Just don't tell the library we're having wine! That's all I've got, Jeff or I will send an email when the photos are up on our wiki sight and I will see you all on January 24th. Kerry